For example, in order to fix an exterior component such as a mudguard to a bumper of a vehicle, the fastening using a fastener such as a J-nut is adopted. Such a fastener includes a first facing portion and a second facing portion disposed so as to face each other, ends of the first and second facing portions are connected through a curved portion, and the fastener is fixed to the bumper in a state where a flange of the bumper is held between the first and second facing portions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-308150 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a fastener having an approximately S-shape similar to a J-nut.
The above-described fastener has a structure in which a screw (bolt, tapping screw or the like) penetrating through the first and second facing portions is tightened, the separation between the first and second facing portions is decreased, and thus the flange or the like extending from the main body of the bumper is held between the first and second facing portions. In general, the flange or the like of the bumper is provided with a hole into which a bolt is inserted, a recess in which the fastener is accommodated, or the like, in order to prevent a change of the positional relationship between the fastener and the flange or the like of the bumper at the time the fastener is fixed to the flange or the like of the bumper.
However, in recent years, in order to improve vehicle design, formability of the bumper (releasability of the bumper from the forming mold), or the like, the length of the flange or the like extending from the main body of the bumper has tended to be decreased. In this case, it may be difficult to provide the flange or the like extending from the main body of the bumper with an area for forming a hole into which a screw is inserted, a recess in which the fastener is accommodated, or the like as described above. Thus, when the screw penetrating through the first and second facing portions is tightened, the fastener may easily move relative to the flange or the like extending from the main body of the bumper in the rotation direction of the screw.
The fastener of Patent Document 1 includes a contact portion (refer to the reference sign 5a of Patent Document 1) that contacts a surface of the bumper. In a case where the contact portion contacts the surface of the bumper, when the screw penetrating through the first and second facing portions is tightened, it is possible to limit a change of the positional relationship between the fastener and the flange or the like extending from the main body of the bumper. However, in the fastener of Patent Document 1, if the flange does not protrude from the surface of the bumper in the perpendicular direction to the surface, the contact surface cannot contact the surface of the bumper. Accordingly, if the bumper does not have specific shapes, it is difficult to limit a change of the positional relationship between the fastener and the flange or the like extending from the main body of the bumper, and the versatility of the fastener of Patent Document 1 is low.
The present invention is made in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to limit a fastener from moving relative to an attachment support (for example, a bumper) during attachment work without depending on the shape or the like of the attachment support and to reliably fix an attachment component (for example, a mudguard) to the attachment support.